


Haikyuu x Reader

by Frogxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogxx/pseuds/Frogxx
Summary: Just some Haikyuu stories with reader!! I don't see alot of good fanfics or any at all for some of the characters that I'm doing, so I took it into my own hands to do that. I'm a big Haikyuu simp and I need something to feed my Haikyuu needs.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Haikyuu x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> More tags are going to be added as I go. thanks for reading!

The TV screen illuminated the dark room you two were in. It was about 9pm on a Saturday night, The only time you and Tanaka could spend together. Tanaka eaither always had practice or you were always studying, so you two never really had time to get all lovey dovey or even be in each other's presence. 

"This movie is boring" Tanaka said, laying on your thighs like they were a pillow. He moved up to sit next to you, putting your thighs on his and grabbing your ass

"Well, you don't have to watch it" You said planting a kiss on his cheek "When was the last time you didn't find a movie boring?"

"The time we watched Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs duhh" He said shamelessly 

"Of course you would like that movie" You rolled your eyes at him, taking his beanie off his head and putting it on yours. You liked the way it looked on you. Tanaka never cared if you took his beanies or not. You've stolen about 2 or 3 beanies of his but he never cared.

"Yeah I do, and who doesn’t?" He fixes the beanie on your head and kisses you on the nose "You look really cute with my beanies on ya' know" 

"When don't I ever look cute?" You grab his face and kiss him on his lips, as if you took offense for him not kissing you on the lips. 

He pulled away "Oh you got me started princess with that hungry kiss" He dives right in for another kiss

You knew Tanaka was a horny ball of hotness, and also, it was really easy for him to be turned on. Even a kiss on the cheek from you can turn this man on. He had some dignity so he knew how to hide it if you two were in public, but if you two were alone and you gave him the 'ok' he went feral. 

He moved the kiss down to your neck, than your collarbone, giving you little marks there. He wanted to move on but looked at you for approval. Once you nod your head, he moved down to your legs.

He kissed yours thighs while muttering something about how beautiful you are or your body was. 

He tugged on your pants and asked "can I?" referring to taking off your pants. You nod your head yes and he slipped them off. 

You always loved how Tanaka would ask for consent before moving on. Little things like "Do you like it?", "Are you ok?", "Is it fine to move on?", "Are you comfortable?" would always make your heart flutter. He used to think it was annoying but you reassured him you loved it and never stopped doing it. 

He touched your thighs, planting light kisses on them. He teased you to death. He knew how to tease you and where you liked it and he used that to his advantage. 

He traced his fingers along the lace of your panties. You squirmed under him, but he loved how you did. 

What felt like forever, he finally took the panties off. 

He took a small lick at your slit as if he's taking a small taste. Eventually his restraints broke and he dived right in. 

As soon as you felt his tounge on your the room broke out in your moans. He was amazing at eating you out. He always hits the right spots and knew when you like it and when you didn't. If you didn't like it, he will change his pattern up quickly to your liking. He NEVER missed a spot in your pussy and it was honestly amazing. 

He sticked two fingers in and started pumping slowly. He grunted against you and was eating like it was his first time eating in a week. His fingers went faster and it hit your g-spot each time. 

You were close and Tanaka felt that so he switched places with his hands and tounge as soon as you reached your climax. You came on his tounge and your legs twitched. He outdoes himself each time and you loved it. 

Tanaka planted some kisses on your tummy, still in between your legs "How did you like it?" 

You lifted his face to look up at you. "It was amazing as always" 

You sit back and you feel the weight of the bed shift. Tanaka grabs you and lays you on his chest "Can we watch Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs again?" 

You sigh but agree. 

You two spent the rest of the night cuddling and eventually glass asleep in eachothers arms

**Author's Note:**

> This has some of my headcanons for Tanaka. Like:  
> -he lays on ur thighs  
> -he likes to grab your ass while cuddling/relaxing with him  
> -he constantly asks for consent  
> -he is a god at eating you out


End file.
